dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel classes in Cherinob
In the universe of Cherinob - and of the Dozerfleet Megaverse by extension - angels follow a different classification system from most other sources. Much of this is a carry-over from the mythology of Stationery Voyagers. God The first being, and the most powerful. This being has more authority than even the most powerful reality warpers. Going by many names, his little-known name in the Abrujanian timelines was Aranman. However, angels shouting that name could shake Metabeautalium itself; so even they were hesitant to utter that name. He is comprised of three personal singularity particles called Divitons, which remain distinct for specific offices but which are co-equal and co-eternal, and function as a single hive mind. Being an entity that values the concept of love above all other things, he made all other things for its purpose. However, completion of love requires sharing, which also requires that the other party be at least temporarily allowed the ability to choose not to love and obey - though not without guarantee of zero logical consequence. Thus, while the use of the term "free" in "free will" is possibly pejorative, "able will" is a temporary necessity. This paradox became known as "Volition Dilemma." Being freed from the conflict of Volition Dilemma became known as being "Mode-Locked," which was referred to by the New Testament writers as "confirmation" in either holiness or sin (1 Thessalonians 3:13.) Thus, all things became subject to the conflict between what they should be and do, and what they are or what they choose to be or do. The right way to go became known as the Vocational Destiny, or calling, of a being or thing. The conflict between Volition Dilemma and Vocational Destiny as Consequence formed during the intersections of wills became the Web of Destiny. God ultimately works all things to reconcile His ultimate plan, regardless the efforts of others to undermine said plan. And while every abstract detail is not knowable, the Bible was written to give mankind the important highlights of those details as pertains to human fate. Such is His power, that His ultimate will is fulfilled regardless of any reality warper or multiversal overseer. He is acknowledged outside of Dozerfleet as well, being given a variety of names even within the cosmologies of far less Christian-oriented comic publishers such as Marvel and DC. While not always given deserved glory in Image Comics, God is acknowledged there as well - albeit, reduced to a shady bureaucrat in the cosmology of Spawn. In Marvel, he often goes by the title of "The One Above All." His identity and role are split in DC's cosmology between the Over-Monitor and the Presence. Human overseers of Divergency history in the Abrujanian timelines of Dozerfleet are not known apart from Ivan Wilinski - who had no power to alter those events he was given knowledge of. Even then, he was only allowed to know this after retreating back to the bunker in the woods and abandoning his old life in Veskinsaya. His ultimate domain is all of Outer Reality, which has a raw logic and information-defined outer wall with nothing able to exist outside of it. This Outer Reality works as a "Super Universe," or "Omniverse." Within it, there are four major sub-realities acknowledged in Dozerfleet mythos: The Divergency, Metabeautalium, Depositalium, and Courtellium. The Divergency is the fractured essence of Physicalia - the original natural - physical universe of Creation. It is split into what is called the Megaverse on this database, a complex network of multiverses each containing copies of the original universe inside them. The Divergency event occurred some time shortly after the Ascension of Christ, and split the rest of human history among the emerging timelines. Most highlights of human history as understood in Earth-G-Nada (our world, what would be called Earth-1218 in Marvel enumeration) remained relatively unchanged and mostly unaffected across the Divergency per God being the Rod in the Web of Destiny; yet each resulting universe had slight alterations to the timeline based on which shard of the Abdygalis took residence inside that universe. Every universe in which the shard became a Marlquaan became a Gerosha universe. Each iteration of an EccentriaCore and a Stone of Bovinil Peril became an Eccentriaverse, etc. Even the multiverses attempted to obey a general common history among the universes within each other, with only a few variations. Physicalia is understood to each universe as being the Physical Realm or Physical Universe of that timeline and its inhabitants. At its core is the raw code of the written / spoken words of God Himself, often assuming a variant on binary code and creating what are called the "Locales of Truth." Locales of Truth produce the basic instructions for the development of all physical raw energy, as well as the most critical information necessary for the formation of strings. Said strings are capable of accessing at least four dimensions of space, allowing Jesus to escape the tomb even before the stone was rolled away - or appear post-Resurrection to the Disciples by walking through a wall.Edmiston. "The Fourth Dimension." Christian Vision. May 31st, 2017 Primalus The first to make a conscious decision within the Divitons (John 14:28) - including the decision to create all other non-Diviton entities - the Primalus is absolute. It otherwise bears only one true feature that sets it apart from the other two Divitons: the ability to withhold very specific knowledge from the other Divitons - namely, the day and hour of the final obliteration of all remaining Earths (Matthew 24:36.) Since the overall concept of the Primalus is difficult for human minds to comprehend in a practical way, the best analogy to its relation to the Secondarium is to use a father-son analogy. This was especially meaningful to older, more patriarchal societies where a son's obedience to his father was more common and expected. The Primalus instigates a willful thought to convert to action. The Secondarium immediately carries it out. The Trimalus acts as a facilitator for the other two, wishing to keep his speech on matters to a minimum. Therefore, the Primalus is commonly addressed as "God the Father." Secondarium Trimalus Archangels Prociot Duciot Triciot Tericiot All other Seraphim Oraphim Orchestrators Angels Naturalim Communicadrim Stringsitters Havfoleithan Folefthenor Nullifiers Ferrymen Guardians Others References See also * [[Demon classes in Cherinob|Demon classes in Cherinob]] * Dozerfleet Megaverse Character Hierarchy * Cherinob * Levío * Filforth Category: Cherinob